The ExtraOrdinary Wizard is drunk
by 638784
Summary: short story about Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard. But Marcia gets a little drunk and does something to Septimus. Warning: Deals with sexual content (Maybe, haven't decided yet) and coarse language. Also drunk EOWs.
1. Chapter 1

She tried really hard to focus, but all that came was a blur. Marcia... was drunk. She stumbled around, ignoring the shocked and amused stares. She slowly hobbled towards the stairs and ordered them to go emergency fast. "Go…" She tripped "emergency fast" As she stood back up again, she muttered. "To whatever *hic* floor I am on…" As she got on the stairs Marcia had turned around briefly and yelled out. "And you!" She pointed at all the ordinary wizards gathered. "Stop *hic* staring!" She finally made it to the stairs.

The stairs had gone way faster than she thought they would have. She fell almost immediately. When the stairs stopped after one or two minutes, Marcia was clutching the banister. She slowly let go of it. The currently drunk part of her brain (Which, at the moment, Marcia felt was almost all of it.) was telling her to just fall asleep right then and there. But the very small part of her brain that was not, to be fair, drunk as a skunk told her to get at least on to the couch in her. She then decided to tell herself that there was a man in there to get. While normally Marcia would not care, she was drunk so all things are of interest.

 _Marcia,_ she thought, _there is a sexy man in there. He would love to rough you up._ But her brain, unknowingly of course, had just told her the truth. Except he was not a man, he was a twelve year old child. And he would definitely NOT like to "rough her up" as her brain was putting it. But still, Marcia, sober part or not, had no idea of the huge and horrible mistake she was about to make.

She walked, swaying slightly, The doors opened for her, extremely amused at Marcia's state. Inside the well furnished room, sat Septimus Heap, currently a senior apprentice. He had not looked up at the doors opening. "Hello Marcia." He said, not noticing the way she stared at him. The gears in her head were turning, but not in a normal way. It was like the gears were slathered with butter. At the thought of butter, Marcia muttered. "Mmmm, Butter." Her voice was shaky. The senior apprentice finally looked up and turned in his chair upon hearing how she spoke. Then he noticed. The stare… She was gazing at him in a very strange way. And he did not like it.

 _He is very small,_ she thought. _But a man, is a man._ Marcia advanced forward. His green eyes widening. _He has cute eyes._ Marcia smiled at this thought. The man spoke. He sounded surprisingly young."Marcia? Are you okay?!" He stood. _Great he wants to start already. He seems eager._ Marcia smiled another crooked smile. "Let's get this shiiit on the road." She slurred. "What?!" Septimus shouted, going extremely pale. "I said…" She says, almost falling over. "Let's get this-" "I heard what you said!" But Septimus could not believe it. Marcia… Had basically just told him… He shook the thought away. _Marcia was only kidding. She probably…_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by Marcia.

"Come on. On to the *hic* couch." Now Septimus knew. She was not pretending. She actually was drunk. No one, especially Marcia, could fake a drunk hiccup. She suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pushed him onto the couch. "That couch won't be very clean for long." She then strolled over. He was panicking. _I should try to run._ Septimus thought. _She wouldn't be able to catch me._ He stood and ran for the door. He had been halfway there, when the door slid closed and was **barred**. Marcia had just barely closed the door. She was proud of herself.

Her catch could not get away.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She muttered again. Septimus was thrown back to the couch. "Very eager, aren't you…?" She smiled crookedly once again. "Marcia! Stop! You don't know what you're doing! You're drunk!." All of his efforts were in vain as the ExtraOrdinary Wizard advanced. She then turned suddenly, almost falling over. Marcia muttered. The door, Septimus knew, was now /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"soundproofed/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". She turned back around, fixing Septimus with her stare. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shit was about to get real. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Tell me in the comments, should I actually write about them having the sexy times? Or should I leave it up to your imagination?)/span/p 


End file.
